Dream
by Biriwilg
Summary: Sakura reminisces about the day Syaoran left her. S+S songfic. Please R+R!


Ohayo minna-sama! Here's another S+S sonfic from Biriwilg, the songfic otaku! ^^ More in the works! Heh heh... My mom got an Andrea Bocelli CD for Christmas. Expect dozens of Andrea Bocelli songfics! ^__________^   
  
Disclaimer: Have they actually sued anybody yet if they didn't put this in there? Oh well, better safe than sorry. /ME NO OWNZOR JOO!!!!!11! There all done. ^_____^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sighed. It had been five years since Syaoran left. (AN: They're all about 16 in this fic.) She was beginning to doubt if he was ever coming back.   
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~  
  
They were sitting on the swings at the Penguin Park. It seems like all momentous decisions happen there.   
  
"Syaoran-kun, why did you want me to come here?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Sakura-san, I have to tell you something." Sakura's heart thumped. 'I wonder if he's going to tell me he loves me... No, he could never love me...' she thought with a racing heart.   
  
"I have to go back to Hong Kong."  
  
With these simple words, Sakura's entire world shattered. The love of her life was leaving her, and he didn't even know that she loved him. Her reality came crashing down around her ears. She began to sob.   
  
"NOOO! Syaoran-kun, why?! Why?! Why are you breaking my heart?! I love you!" As soon as Sakura said this, she gasped and hid her head. She hadn't meant for THAT to slip out. She began to cry even louder. Now Syaoran-kun would never return, or so she thought. She was surprised when Syaoran gently tipped her head up. She looked up tentatively and saw that his eyes were shining with love.   
  
"Do you really mean it?" he whispered. Sakura nodded. "With all my heart." She then broke down in tears again. She was surprised when she felt Syaoran wipe away her tears. "Aishiteru" he whispered, kissing her gently. "Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun."  
  
~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~  
  
That had been the last she saw Syaoran. He had left early the next morning and she had never heard from him again. Sakura looked at the stars through her bedroom window as a single tear rolled down her face. "Why, Syaoran? Why did you leave me?"  
  
Go then, I will wait for you  
The flowers in the garden will mark your absence  
And rejoice the day of your return  
Of my love you are so sure  
So sure you can take it with you  
Cupped in the hands that you raise to your face  
As you still think of me  
And if you need to, you can show it to the world  
A world that couldn't begin to understand what lives  
In an uncaring absent heart  
That couldn't begin to understand what a heart can truly feel  
  
She sighed. Thinking about the past always made her sad. She decided she might as well get ready for school, because she had stayed up all night looking at the stars and thinking of Syaoran. She smiled wryly. She'd be early for once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura finished eating a leisurely breakfast and decided that she still had enough time before school to stop at the park. Even after all these years, it was still her favorite place. Strapping on her skates, she dashed out the door just before the rest of the house woke up.  
  
Skating swiftly down the street, she got to the park before the rest of the neighborhood woke up. She headed to her favorite swing and sat down. It was the same one where Syaoran had told her that he was leaving, that fateful night. Sakura sighed, remembering the look in his eyes when he told her that he loved her.   
  
This is where I will wait for you  
Stealing imaginary kisses as time goes by  
Time, time cannot erase the memories and the desire  
That you cup in the hands you raise to your face  
As you still think of me  
Throughout your journey it will lead you back to me  
For I'll still be waiting here, dreaming  
Dreaming of your unknown whereabouts  
Picturing the scene you'll return to, and how you'll return  
I dream  
  
Sakura heard a noise in the bushes behind her. Whirling around, she laughed when she saw it was only a rabbit.   
  
"What's so funny?" a masculine voice asked. Turning around, she began to laugh and cry at the same time.  
  
"Syaoran!" she screamed joyfully. "You came back!" Syaoran smiled. "What, not even a hug for your true love?" he smirked. Sakura giggled and jumped into his arms, giving him a passionate kiss.   
  
This is where I will wait for you  
Stealing imaginary kisses as time goes by  
Dream  
A noise, the wind awakes me  
And you're already here  
  
Sakura sighed, content. Syaoran was hers forever.   
  
___ _ _  
| |_| |_|_ |\ | |\  
| | | |_|_ | \| |/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
S+S forever! Please review. Jaa!  
  
Click here!  
|  
|  
V 


End file.
